Know What You're Fighting For
by GlaceonsCrow
Summary: A story depicting what happens when Breezepelt makes a mad dash for power over Windclan, and a driving rage towards Thunderclan. A War will spark, but who will come out alive and well? Who will stoop to the lowest levels? Who will die?
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the main story. I might make some mistakes, meh. Still learning, but I hope you all enjoy though.

Disclaimer Eevee: IceKingGlaceon doesn't own Pokemon or Warriors!

As the sun tips up to be sun-high, Bumblestripe hears a cry from Squirrelflight. "Bramblestar, Windclan is patrolling on the forest beyond the creek again. We need to to send them a lesson to stay off our land!"

A crowd of cats gathers.

"No Squirrelflight, tonight is the gathering and we will confront Windclan there."

Various mumbles are heard throughout the crowd. "But they keep doing it" Berrynose inputs. "They stop and do it again."

"Well then maybe we'll just have to ask again and see their response."

The cats mildly protest then disperse. Dovewing starts walking up to Bumblestripe. "What was that about?"

"Windclan violating borders again. Like always. They just have no respect for us.."

She mildly responds "One day."

Bumblestripe shrugs. "Are you coming to the gathering tonight?"

"No. I'm going to take care of the kits. Someone has to watch them. I'll cone next time though."

"Bumblestripe, hunting patrol!" Millie calls. "See you Dovewing, love you."

Dovewing brushes her muzzle against Bumblestripe's flank as he walks past.

Really really really trying to get down the dialogue so it's less dry. Sorry.

As Bumblestripe walked near the shore on his way to the gathering, he walks by Ivypool. "How's Dovewing been doing" Ivypool asks.

Slightly teasing her, he says "Shouldn't you know that?"

"I probably should. But she feels distant from me lately. I don't really know why."

"Well she's taken the transition well enough. And she seems happy with the Kits. So I'd say pretty well-Look out for that rabbit burrow, don't want to twist your paw."

"Oof, thanks."

As those two continue walking, Jayfeather walks up to them. Nervously he says "Does something feel... odd to you two? We have yet to see Windclan yet and I just feel something bad is going to happen."

He speaks "Oh Jayfeather you're probably just dreaming. Don't worry about it."

As they made it across the log bridge, Bumblestripe could feel all the stares from Windclan as he passed. "Ivypool, do you think they're.. hostile?.."

Ivypool quietly responds "Potentially. It's hard to completely tell, but they aren't friendly, I'll tell you that."

As Bramblestar marches to the tree, Riverclan comes up over the log, though on the bright side they look friendly. Bumblestripe sees Mistystar and Bramblestar talk quietly, it really is nice to see them get along. Shadowclan starts to arrive and as such, Rowanstar heads straight to the tree to start the gathering.

"Since Shadowclan is here now, we will start."

Various mumbles "Why does he get to start it?" "Windclan was here first so they should have started…" "Notice how aggressive Rowanstar is being."

"First of all since the flooding and the storms past, we have finally rebuilt our camp." *Cheers* "We have two new Apprentices, Pinepaw and Thistlepaw, and Spikepaw has become Spikefur." "Spikefur Spikefur Spikefur!"

"Now onto Riverclan" Mistystar begins to speak, "We really haven't had much happen lately since Willowshine left so.." "Well that means it's Thunderclan's turn."

Firmly Bramblestar begins."Well, first I'll start off with that Willowshine, Cinderpelt, and Dovewing have all had kits lately. We've been mostly fine except for a fox that tried to make a home on the edge of our territory-it thought better of it. But, now another issue, Windclan, once again you've been within our borders. Stop the incursions."

Onestar got defensive with a look of rage in his eyes. "US going past YOUR borders? You killed two of our cats last night. We found Heatherpelt and Ashfoot dead on the border, with Thunderclan scent all over on our side and over their bodies… And you want to blame US?"

Bramblestar started to get mad "You dare frame us for this act? Do you have any actual evidence?"

"Yes. One of our Warriors witnessed it. Breezepelt." Crys of outrage come from the Thunderclan cats Bramblestar booms above them. "He isn't reliable, he hates the clan, and is more than willing to frame us. Are you serious? He was willing to stay in the Dark Forest, he's wants battles… If you believe him Onestar you are blind."

Rowanstar pipes up quietly "I believe him." Which causes outraged yowls from Riverclan and Thunderclan.

Bramblestar finally says "Then are you two trying to war Thunderclan?"

"Yes."

Bramblestar is shocked, and asks Riverclan the same thing. Mistystar slowly says "I don't believe them. It seems forged. Windclan and Shadowclan have both wanted to knock Thunderclan down, alot. Riverclan sides with Thunderclan."

Bramblestar bows to Mistystar. "Thank you for having reason. Be careful." "Thunderclan, we're going back to camp. Now."

Bumblestripe has just been quietly watching all of this. Finally he whispers to Ivypool "We need to go quickly" "Agreed." Dewnose trips, and Bumblestripe helps him up to "Thank you"

They eventually make it to camp and Bramblestar calls a clan meeting "All cats old enough to fetch their own prey, come out to the highrock. Windclan and Shadowclan have decided to war us. This may get bad, and around our territory be extremely cautious, because you never know what may happen."

The clan is shocked as they prepare to sleep, but with two guards now.

Bumblestripe wakes up to the sound of the dawn patrol rushing back into the camp, with Cloudtail angry. "We were attacked by Windclan, we drove them back, but they were incredibly hostile." Bramblestar responds quietly "We'll just have to keep it up, it'll be painful and long, but we will prevail!"

Bumblestripe goes to see Dovewing and the Kits. As he walks past he sees Lilyheart being helped by Snowbush to Jayfeather's den, and Ambermoon outside sharing tongues with Dewnose.

He comes in quietly under the bramble covered enterence

and sees Softkit and Jaykit sleeping, and Silverkit and Graykit playing in a corner. Dovewing raises her head and sees Bumblestripe walk in, sit down and brush against her fur. "What's wrong Bumblestripe?" "I fear this war, it can only go badly, Windclan just hates us, ungrateful dung. I fear many cats will die."

She quietly but wisely says "Our lives are full of death, everything we do, every moment, we may die. But we continue on. The skirmash earlier, it could have ended with death. But it didn't, next time it might, but we must continue on."

"Thanks Dovewing" Bumblestripe says as he licks her.

And then suddenly Stormcloud rushes into the camp "We've been ambushed by the Windclan border and need help!"

Ok ok ok, a little boring yes, but I used this to set up the plot, and at the same time, try to learn how to use the dialogue better, which I think I did. Hope you enjoyed and come back next time!

I like Reviews whether they are positive, negative, or in between! Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Know What You're Fighting For Chapter 2.

Here comes a bit more action!

Squirrelflight starts hurriedly putting a few cats together. "Molewhisker, Berrynose, Ivypool. You three come we me!"

Then they disappear into the forest. The clan is murmering to itself when Poppyfrost yowls that she say Shadowclan cats coming.

Bumblestripe hears his name called as the clan prepares to surprise them.

We start to go to the forest, Bramblestar says that we're going to use an old Thunderclan tactic. We're to pounce on the cats from above, he warns us not to miss our mark, because the trees here are much taller.

Even Graystripe and Sandstorm climb into the trees for the ambush! We wait till they're just under us, and Bramblestar yowls and leads a dive out of the trees. He lands on Applefur much to her surprise, "Ow,.. Mouse dung! They're everywhere! Sandstorm and Graystripe are working together against Tigerheart,a scratch across his nose and a bite to his leg send him retreating.

Looking away, he sees Dawnpelt,bleeding a bit, but she has a rage in her eyes. He thinks to himself "That looks awfully like Breezepelt... I don't like that..."

The Shadowclan cats start to retreat and eventually are gone, we start to celebrate before seeing that Molewhisker is badly wounded. Thornclaw walks up to me and says "Breezepelt got the jump on him, he did this.."

"I fear we have multiple cats like Breezepelt." He mews quietly.

"Well if we do I don't want to meet em. It's bad enough seeing it happen, let alone having it happen." Before he walks away.

"Ivypool are you ok?" "Yeah, my other ear got clawed, but other than that nothing much." She responds.

"I don't like where this is going. I fear that this will be even bigger than against the Dark Forest." He says.

"It's pretty tough to top that in size, but blood-wise.." Ivypool replies quietly.

I'm going to show Dovewing I'm ok," she continues on. "you probably should to before she thinks your dead." She snickers.

"Then I will walk with you to the Nursery."

"Oh thank goodness you're both ok! I was worrying about you, and i can only keep Whitekit, Graykit and Silverkit quiet for so long." She starts to look at me.

"Don't worry about us, all three of us will be fine." He responds. "Just try to keep Softkit, Jaykit, Duskkit and Mosskit under control as well, Willowshine could use it."

"I could also use a nap so please be quieter." Willowshine chirps quietly, then puts her head back down.

"Sorry" he says quietly. Touching his muzzle to Dovewing's, Bumblestripe pads out of the the Nursery and into the Clearing.

He saw Rosepetal licking her wounds from the battle with Windclan, before whispering "I'm sorry for what happened to Molewhisker, I hope he'll be alright."

"I just fear I'll never get to tell him how I truly felt for him…" She starts to weep quietly.

"Shh shh it'll be ok.. I'm sure he'll recover. We just need to believe that Starclan has other plans for him than with him right now."

"I-I-i'll try." She stutters back, "Thank you." She walks away before Bramblestar goes onto the Highledge to try to get organize a clan meeting.

"All cats who can get their own prey come out to the clearing for a Clan Meeting. I know that these battles will be bloody, but we will soldier on! We will! Thunderclan will come out on top! We held the two clans off today, we'll do it again. We will. For Thunderclan!" The clan starts cheering and such.

Bumblestripe walked away, but got called to go on a hunting patrol. Stalking a thrush, he snapped a twig and it flew away. "Mouse dung!" Smelling around, taking the scents he finds a mouse eating a berry. Tail immobile, he pounces, misses and gives chase. The mouse speaks as he lands on it and kills it.

Grasping his prey, Bumblestripe decides to return to camp. The sun is setting anyway, he walks through the thorny tunnel to the camp, and puts his prey on the Fresh-kill pile. Seeing Rosepetal pacing, Jayfeather walks out and speaks some words to her, she walks into the Medicine den. Walking to the Warriors Den, cracking a yawn and curling out in his nest, going to sleep.

(To Jayfeather's PoV.)

Jayfeather whispers to Rosepetal "He's awake, if you have anything to say to him, do it now. I don't know how much longer I can keep him alive.."

Looking into her eyes he sees pain. But she just nods and walks past him into the Medicine Den. Rosepetal is greeting groogily from Molewhisker. Jayfeather hears her whisper. "It seems… tha-that you may leave us for Starclan… *Sigh* So I just wanted you to know how I felt. I-i-i love you Molewhisker." Molewhisker's eyes looked pained as he says "Heh. I always had a crush on you, too." oof…

Suddenly he's in pain again and Jayfeather comes to him, he gives him some more marigold to help kill the infection. Then tells Rosepetal quietly. "You should go."

"Molewhisker stop moving I don't want to have to put more cobwebs over your injuries!"

He just grunts in response.

Thinking to himself "Molewhisker I'm doing all I can for you. You better hope it's enough.."

*Back to Bumblestripe*

Waking up when the sunlight shines through the den, he starts thinking about his dream about Dovewing. He saw her and his kits die in battle. It was a bad dream, he's trying to shake it off but it'll be with him for a bit. The war rages and that will continue to fuel his fears.

He gets called for Dawn Patrol along with Cloudtail, Rosepetal, and Lionblaze. "Dawn Patrol on the Windclan border. Great." He thinks silently to himself.

They are patrolling along the boundary river. Suddenly Nightcloud jumped over the river with a yowl and attacked our patrol! Bumblestripe sees Hootpaw and Oatpaw trying to double team him, he gets clawed by Hootpaw across the leg but knocks them back, Gorsetail is fighting with Rosepetal, he bites her leg, and she claws his ear back, before Bumblestripe charges at Gorsetail and send him rearing back, only to claw him some more. Nightcloud is fiercely fighting Cloudtail, but he is patient and waits, a thick pelt also helps him. He takes a slash to his side and to his nose, but manages to claw and claw Nightcloud, she starts aiming for his eyes. He ducks back at the last second and gets a blow to her face with his rear paws. She retreats.

The Windclan patrol retreats, and we are left disorientated and panting. Before Cloudtail pipes up "Well we won the battle so.."

"Too much optimism" Rosepetal says. "Just one of many I guess."

"Shame it had to come to this" Bumblestripe agrees.

Returning to camp, the patrol enters through the tunnel, and Cloudtail talks to Squirrelflight who just nods her head. It's sunhigh and while Rosepetal heads to the Medicine Den for cobwebs, Bumblestripe goes to take a nap from his wounds.

Waking up a bit later, thinking to himself "I should share tongues with Dovewing, we haven't done it for awhile. Picking up a mouse Bumblestripe heads to the Nursery. But Dovewing is sleeping and he knows better. He gets called to watch at night with Berrynose.

A shuffle here and there, moving to keep awake, smelling the air once in awhile and perked ears help.

After a long night and a tap from Ivypool, Bumblestripe finally heads to sleep for a rest.

Boring ending. Meh. I think it's getting better! Come back again!


	3. Chapter 3

You all know the drill, I still don't own anything yet. In a flash Bumblestripe is dreaming, he's having a flashback to a simplier time, moons ago when he was merely fawning over Dovewing, leading her on a chase through the forest to his secret place. He takes her through the bushes under the stunningly beautiful jasmine, and sits down, beckoning her to do the same. Everything Is perfect. Suddenly the moon, once white, turned into an oozing blood red. Dovewing's shiny pelt, ragged and bloody. The lake is tinted red. The hills and forest ooze blood as an ominous omen sounds "If peace is not found, blood will tint the lake, and all may be lost." Waking up with a stir, Bumblestripe realizes he must talk to Jayfeather, and fast. Walking over quietly to the medicine den, he quietly passes Birchfall, who is looking up into the stars. They merely nod at one another, while sharing a look of worry. He quietly walks in on Jayfeather sleeping, and very gently calls his name, then again. He softly prods him, he slightly stirs. Then again "go awayyyzzzz" One last time, "ermgg. I'm up, what do you want and why at this time, could it not have waited?.." Quietly but firmly responding "No, I am certain we must discuss this now . I believe I received an omen or prophecy or whatever you call it." That really perked his interest. "Why do yoi think that?" Bumblestripe explains. "Well I was dreaming about a fonder time and then suddenly it all went bad. Everything was red, the moon, the lake, and then they said something: 'If peace is not found, the clans will be lost.' Or something like that. Eitherway not good sounding..." He seems skeptical still. "Hmm. Well it might be real, but do you have any reason to believe it?" He listens closely. "Well look at Windclan, Ashfoot and Heatherpelt die, Breezepelt Is only one around and he becomes Deputy. It seems odd, and then Shadowclan joined them!" His brilliant eyes boring into mine as he says "Odd indeed, keep it in mind, but at this moment we cannot act. Goodnight." As he walks back to the Warriors den, Birchfall is now curled up with his mate, Whitewing. They're falling asleep, they should, it's going to be a long war, and every cat will be needed. As he curls up in his nest, Bumblestripe thinks to himself "It's going to be a long war." Waking up he hears a commotion coming from the camp, he yawns, stretches and walks out to see two cats, whom others are calling 'Brook' and 'Stormfur'. Bramblestar Welcomes them back, and a few cats begin telling stories. The dark cat, Stormfur, says "We're here to stay, I will not explain why, but it is permanent." Squirrelflight asks "Where are your kits?" And Brooke starts to break down. Cinderpelt is herding Fernkit and Hollykit away. Suddenly Dovewing cries out that Whitekit is missing. Bramblestar calmly tells her that "We will find him." For Bumbllestripe, he's shocked "I didn't expect them to go that far." He thinks to himself as he rushes over to comfort Dovewing. "Shh shh, it'll be ok..." He pushes his muzzle to hers and leads her inside the nursery to curl up with her. She's sobbing, but he calms her. Some time passes and Lilyheart comes in with Dewnose, and quietlysay " We found Whitekit dead on the Windclan border. He was covered in claw marks. I am sorry." They walk out, while Bumblestripe pushes his nose into Dovewing's fur. Ivypool comes in and so Bumblestripe moves away, she can probably comfort her better. He walks up to Ambermoon and says "Tell them they were brave telling the news." And walks away. The clan turns to a dank mood. As Bumblestripe once again curls up with Dovewing. Poppyfrost informs them that she's sorry, but there will be more patrols. Other than that depressing, unneeded and unexpected escalation, it would be a rather bland day, Softkit and Duskkit would tumble over Bumblestripe, and the two mates would shrug it off as the moon rose before falling asleep together, as the clan mourns the loss.  
Not the happiest ending.. Hope you guys enjoyed it though! Sorry for long wait but i've been quite busy. 


	4. Chapter 4

IceKingGlaceon here, still not owning things but bringing chapter for you all to enjoy. I made this a lot longer than last chapter because I felt that was sincerely lacking. So this one is rather long. I know this comes a day after I posted Chapter 3, but I felt bad about this and binged this one out. Eitherway hope you enjoy!

Waking up to sun shining through the entrance to the nursery, it was only then that Bumblestripe thought to himself "Great Starclan it is cramped in here, if I were a queen I would hate it!" And with that a new respect he had gained. He padded past Daisy who had slept in the warriors den, to which he gave a quick nod. The sun was just rising and Squirrelflight was just organizing patrols.

"Toadstep, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, hunting patrol!"

And with that thry quietly walk out of the camp, nodding to Millie as they pass. Blossomfall whispers to Bumblestripe quietly "I'm really sorry for what happened, and it'll get better." She smiles. Then she says "We should split up."

Toadstep quickly agrees "Indeed. Good luck."

And with that they part. Bumblestripe opens his mouth and scents the area directly around him. "A mouse" he thinks. He quickly and quietly moves in that direction, tail immobile, he waits. The wind suddenly changes and so the mouse knows he is there and bolts. "Mouse dung." He curses himself for not being careful.

"It wasn't your fault, the wind could just have easily kept blowing." A voice speaks from above. Looking up he sees Dewnose balancing on the tree.

Jumping down he softly says "Just because you lost someone doesn't mean everything is your fault.."

"But-" Bumblestripe starts to respond.

He sharply interrupts. "Keep living, grow closer to your other two kits, you haven't had time to be a good father, so do it now, they need it more than ever!"

"Wise words from a cat so young, since when have you been so wise on love, and others?" He teasingly asks.

"Eh, being quiet and observant has it's benefits. And once in a while the wisdom helps. Now let's go catch some prey!" Dewnose enthusiastically says.

Some time passes, they hunt down a thrush together, quietly Dewnose catches it by surprise, as it tries to fly away Bumblestripe nips it down. "Great job!"

"No you did the surprise, I just went for the kill."

"Prey is prey nonetheless, now let's head back to camp."

Quietly Bumblestripe says "Thanks for the advice."

"Don't mention it." As he disposes his prey, he heads back out of the tunnel towards the Great Oak. Sandstorm told them a story about how the clans once had a competition there, where Jayfeather saved two cats! But now, it's merely for looking out into the lake and gathering moss..

Neatly prodding a bundle together, he heats yowling from the Windclan border, so he heads for the Stream. Once he gets there he sees Stormcloud bloodied, Sandstorm with some scratches, a lifeless bloody Thornclaw, and a dead ginger tom named Crouchfoot. Meanwhile Ambermoon sees Bumblestripe and starts fanatically talking.

"They came at as randomly, jumped over the river and quickly slew Thornclaw. He never saw it coming. They were yelling 'For Larkwing' " as she said that she could see Mousewhisker's eyes dart. So he quieted her and walked up to Mousewhisker, calmly asking "Why did your eyes dart when she said that?"

Suspiously answering "Erm I don't know, i'm shaken I guess."

"You weren't at this battle though"

"Yeah but death is a touchy subject..."

Losing his patience he pounces on him to a shocked yelp from him.

"What's the real reason?" He growls.

"Enough!" Sandstorm's voice booms.

He trembles "No, he-he's right... The the real reason is that after we heard that Whitekit was dead, me and Thornclaw went into Windclan territory... We say a brown she cat hunting alone very near the border.. We pounced on her as she prepared to chase a rabbit. We-ee captured her, and took her to one of the secluded tunnel entrances, and.. and.. we raped her... And then abused her... Then mercilessly raped her again. And injuring her, at one point seriously injuring her. Then we took her to the border and let her go after a few more slashes... It was the heat of the moment but now he's dead, she is scarred for life, and I get to live with this for my life..."

He starts breaking down as Sandstorm says "We'll keep this to ourselves... Both sides have done bad things, we must accept and learn to live with it. Mousewhisker, take Thornclaw's body back with us, Bumblestripe, act like you were hunting or something... This is not to be discussed..."

And with that he walked back towards the Great Oak for the moss ball, but the conversation keeps nagging at him..

He finally makes it to the camp and the Clan is once again mourning.

Bumblestripe puts his nose to Dovewing's then gives the ball to Graykit and Silverkit. "Bumblestripe why are we fighting?"

"Silverkit I love you, and I wouldn't lie to you, but at this point I just don't know... Now go play with your brother please."

Their eyes bore into me, but they obey.

Bramblestar addresses the clan but Bumblestripe doesn't notice. "Would I do that, would I lose control like that... I nearly did with Dovewing but.. but.." he thinks to himself, somewhat worried.

"No, I will not stoop to that level... It just isn't right. I don't want to live with it..."

Bramblestar's Finishing the speech about Thornclaw dying etc, and there is silence. Slowly the life comes back to the clan.

Bumblestripe calls "Catch it Silverkit!" She jumps to the left and brings it down. "Great job!" Graykit calls "Send it to me!"

"Hey let us play too!" Jaykit calls.

"You kits be nice and have fun now." With that he dismisses himself.

Padding away, it's coming to dusk, the sun is setting and it will soon be night. Bramblestar quietly walks up to Bumblestripe. "I want you and Ivypool to deliver a message to Mistystar. Tell her to attack Shadowclan tomorrow at dusk. We meanwhile will attack Windclan."

He quickly pads away while Bumblestripe goes to find Ivypool.

He walks up to her and tells her what they're going to do. She nods and side by side they exit the camp.

Silence... a rather long period of silence. Sneaking through the Windclan territory with ease, as they pass the barn Bumblestripe asks Ivypool a question. "How do you think the clan is taking the recent losses?"

Thinking for a moment "Well before the Great Battle it probably would have been a lot worse, but that was only a few moons ago. So in my opinion they've been coping rather well. Really the only concerns I've seen are Bramblestar being less charismatic and Rosepetal struggling with Molewhisker barely being alive.

"Very observant"

She quickly answers "We had to be in the Dark Forest, it was the only way to survive. If we didn't learn we would practice it until it injured us too much or until we awoke."

Molewhisker wasn't doing so goodwhen Bumblestripe last went in, so he'd have to check when he got back. He spells the air. He spells Windclan on the border. He gently hisses "get down!"

She immediately flops down. They start to very gently move forward, there's a cat on the rocks. They blend in very well with the night. "It's Nightcloud." Ivypool whispers. "There's another one a on the barn roof, but we probably can deal with her without alerting the other."

They slowly creep through the reeds, moving slowly towards the rock. Once they are a few taillengths away Ivypool cuts away and heads to a different side for a distraction. She crackles against a reed and Nightcloud looks, then starts to smell around her.

At this moment Bumblestripe slams on her muzzle and drags her off the rock, quickly and silently. Her muffled yowls turning to a desp-erate whimper. Watching the cat on the Barn, once he heads to the other side he signals Ivypool over. "What do we do with her? She's the mother of the cat who caused all this, and she hasn't been friendly in the past."

She coldly responds "Do what you wish."

Nightcloud starts crying and says something muffled like "I'm sorry"

"For what..."

"..kit"

It was at this moment that Bumblestripe realized she killed his kit. He went insane.

(Ivypool's point of view)

Suddenly a rage flashes in Bumblestripe's eyes, and he slashes across her belly and sides. repeatedly to the muffled yowling of Nightcloud. He slashes her some more..

"Ivypool come over here.. help me drown her."

Shocked as he was reminding her of the Dark Forest, he repeated it again.

With a look of shock in her eyes she asked "Is this really nessacary?.." as Nightcloud let out panicked muffled meows of pain, sadness and rage.

He coldly responds "Yes. Very much so."

"Heh, take one last look at the moon, because it's the last thing you'll ever see." He said it with such malice that Nightcloud looked up in terror, and Ivypool that she was back in the Dark Forest.

Then he proceeded to push her head down and drown her. She put a paw on her neck to 'help' and after a few moments., she stopped struggling. He proceeds to push her in.. Watching the blood coat the water as though the blood was pooling after a harsh battle..

(Back to Bumblestripe)

Looking into Ivypool's eyes, he sees the pure terror, then the realization sets in. He just tortured her... But he didn't really feel sorry. It's like all his rage came out...

He brushed up against Ivypool "I'm sorry you had to see that. But it needed to be done." He says coldly. "If you say so… But you looked like you were in the Dark Forest."

He mumbles quietly so Ivypool doesn't hear. "No wonder they gave me the Omen… They're correct, and we must stop it soon…"

They cross the border, and Reedwhisker and Mintfur greet them. "Thunderclan friends, what can we do for you?

"We need to speak with Mistystar.

"We will do our part to carry out the attack. Good luck and thank you for the information, it will be well used." Mistystar dismisses the two. They are escorted out by Reedwhisker and Minnowtail and return home cautiously.

As they sneak past the barn again, he looks down and sees her body still. He gently pushes her body farther into the lake.

Suddenly the cat on the barn meows out "Nightcloud, are you there?" He waits a moment, then repeats his question. "Nightcloud, are you out there?

They stop quickly. Meanwhile Ivypool whispers 'when he jumps down from the roof, sneak away. Then when he passes the rock, bolt out of the reeds."

He obeys, he jumps off, and they start sneaking to the edge of the reeds. They make it to the log bridge as the Windclan cat passes the rock, and they quickly run away. He doesn't see them and doesn't give chase.

After they stop running, Bumblestripe whispers "We don't talk about this, agreed?" "Agreed..." she quickly answers.

And after dodging a patrol at the lake, they make it back to the camp, with that they return the news. Bramblestar is very pleased and he proceeds to whisper something to Squirrelflight, who looks uncertain. They then tell him that Windclan is watching the Riverclan border with guards, to which he seems annoyed by. He thanks them once again, dismisses them and so they head to their nests just after Moonhigh. Millie congratulates them as they pass, and with that they both curl up into their nests, and fall to sleep.

Another twist, I feel I'm getting better with this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and hope you continue reading-Any critics/comments are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

IceKingGlaceon here! Hope you all enjoy another chapter of this story! Sorry to disappoint, but I still don't own the series!

Bumblestripe awoke to the sun shining into the Warriors Den. He hadn't really gotten much sleep, but he yawned and stretched out away, figuring he might as well do something with his time. He goes out on a walk to look at the forest, it was normally rather mind clearing.

Walking out through the Tunnel, he passes Birchfall and Whitewing, who are just finishing their shift as he walks out "Long shift?" He asks with a smirk. "Yes, long and seemingly endless. I almost wish they'd attack us just so we'd have something more to do." Birchfall responds with an impatient meow.

"Oh don't wish that, just what we need! More blood spilled.." Whitewing quietly asserts to him.

"It was more of being dramatic, it wasn't me wishing for more blood…" Birchfall responds annoyed, and with that they start fighting.

"Well it sure sounded like that." She meows while going closer up to his face. And with that Bumblestripe walks away, feeling like he has no need to intervene. As he's walking past a bramble bush, he sees Ivypool on a low-lying tree branch. "What are you doing out here so early" He inquisitively asks as he walks up to her. "I couldn't sleep, I just can't stop thinking about last night." She slowly responds, while seemingly pondering it.

"Oh don't worry about Nightcloud, it'll all blow over after tonight." He responds as he jumps up with her. "Yes, but what will it draw from Windclan? We've already seen them go insane after what Mousewhisker and Thornclaw did." She says in a saddened voice, while clearly being saddened with the way she's acting. "It wasn't right, but I don't know what they're expecting at this point."

"Sometimes things are done that will not be changed, anger and outcry helps alot to that." He mews in a quiet voice, while moving closer to her. "But we cannot change the past, we can only influence the future. I didn't think I'd burst out in that kind of rage, I simply expected to knock her unconscious. But. But.. Then I found out about Whitekit…" He continues in a quiet, raspy voice.

He goes silent as Ivypool gently looks face to face with him. "I hope you are right, and that it won't escalate very much, but this strike against them, what will it do? Will it deter them, or provoke them? I think you're being too optimistic." She meows with a certain sharp tone.

"We shall see." Bumblestripe swishes his tail, and jumps down from the tree. After a moment, Ivypool jumps down with him. They both return to the camp, and with that they share tongues for a while. "What's the news on Molewhisker?" He pipes up quietly. "He's doing better, who would have thought though, that his former mentor Rosepetal would be the one who falls for him." She smirks as she meows.

"I guess there's room for any amount of unexpected couples!" Bumblestripe brightly meows to her. Ivypool just purred in response. "Who do you think's next?" She purrs teasingly.

About then Blossomfall comes up and purrs "For what it's worth I could see Cherryfall and Stormcloud being mates, they're rather close as it is. Maybe they'll be more than friends?"

And as Ivypool is starting to respond Briarlight teasingly comes up and says "Wouldn't Mousewhisker complement Cherryfall better than Stormcloud? Mousewhisker is the quiet cat who's determined and quiet, Cherryfall is energetic and willing. Stormcloud I really don't know about."

Ivypool responds brightly "If Cherryfall and Mousewhisker became mates my tail would curl up! They'd be adorable, but for a while it's going to take alot to get over what Mousewhisker did.." She ends on a darker note.

"Eh give him a chance, same with Stormcloud." Blossomfall starts with a determated voice. "Mousewhisker made a big mistake, but others will come to forgive him. I think if anything it'd make Cherryfall more attracted to him! It shows he has a fire to him! But Stormcloud is patient and caring, so overall I think he'd be better."

"If Mousewhisker becomes mates with Cherryfall, I'll do a few dawn patrols just for you." Bumblestripe pipes up to Blossomfall.

"Deal!"

"Wait shush, here comes Berrynose, he'll never let us hear the end of it if he finds out what we're talking about!" Ivypool quickly says.

As he walks up Briarlight starts trying to contain her laughter, Berrynose notices this and asks what's so funny, meanwhile Bumblestripe starts to laugh as well. "Why are you all laughing suddenly, is it something I did?" Berrynose annoyed asks.

"No no, it's nothing really." Briarlight says with a smirking smile.

"You sure about that?" "Yes."

As he starts walking away Blossomfall also starts laughing.

"What is it now!?" He angerly asks.

Smirking, Ivypool meows to him "They were talking about who they think Cherryfall's mate will be."

He sighs irritated. "Let her choose when she's ready, don't pressure her." And with that he walks away. "How did he become mates with Poppyfrost again?" Blossomfall asks. "She practically did all the work for him, she threw herself to him and then waited until he wasn't oblivious enough to miss it." Briarlight smirkingly says to her.

"Tsk Briarlight!" Ivypool cuffs her on the head playfully. "You know better than to say that so loudly!" Lionblaze adds a nod, showing that he heard, and that they should be quieter. Slowly grooming Ivypool, he starts to daydream about the battle that's due to happen tonight. He wonders how useful he'll be, who'll win. Who'll be injured. Suddenly he's jolted back into reality when Jayfeather calls him over. "Looks like this is a conversation to continue some other time." And with a wink he walks over to the Medicine Den.

"Have you been able to figure out anything yet?" He pressing asks Jayfeather.

"No, not yet." Bumblestripe moans in response. "But whatever it is, it might have something to do with tonight, so be alert and tell me if you get anymore clues." And with a swish of the tail, Jayfeather dismisses him. It's a little after sunhigh and Bumblestripe doses off at the rocks under the sun.

A cool breeze of air wakes him up, a storm is brewing up! Bumblestripe decides to eat something before the every upcoming battle. Dovewing comes over, and he and her share a sparrow quietly. As they finish, they share tongues a little bit. "Be safe at the battle tonight, I wouldn't want to lose you. I don't need more pain.." She says while saddened. "Don't worry," He reassures her. "I'll be fine, trust me."

She still seems uncertain, but the patrol is forming, "Wish me luck." And with that he walks away.

Squirrelflight leads the group out while Millie, Graystripe, Stormcloud, Sandstorm, Bramblestar, and Whitewing stay behind.

Slowly moving through the forest, they move near the lake before turning to head to Windclan territory. As the sun starts to set, the move near the lake, about halfway through the territory, they turn to head to the Windclan camp. Meanwhile Bumblestripe is on the left side of the group, near

Blossomfall, Toadstep, and Cherryfall. The sun is fully setting, and the patrol isn't that far from the Windclan camp when they find movement.

Squirrelflight signals to the cats to try to hide. They flop down and duck, the Windclan cats continue on their course. Suddenly there is a rumbling. And a yowl, a battle cry. Onestar leads Gorsetail and Weaselfur in a charge, slamming into and severely injuring Toadstep and Blossomfall. Both go flying back. Crouchfoot tries to charge at Bumblestripe, who easily sidesteps him, and he goes into the crowd. Larkwing tries to slash at him to which Mousewhisker knocks away. Gorsetail takes a slash at his chest, and he misses, and Bumblestripe responds with a quick claw to the foot. Gorsetail simply gets mad and aims a quick blow to the shoulder of Bumblestripe, which lands but doesn't do much damage. Gorsetail tries to wrap around Bumblestripe but gets clawed by his rear claws.

Suddenly some cat slams into him from his side, blindsided, he struggles to get up. He sees Owlpaw and Slightpaw are fighting with Birchfall. And then he sees his attacker, Larkwing. She is full of rage in her eyes, and Bumblestripe needs to fight well. He lands a soft blow to her head, and then a slash to her side. She fires back with a blow to his side, and then opposite side. "Not a bad fighter for a Thunderclan cat, but not good enough!" She spits angerly. While throwing a blow to her side, then a slash to her belly, he gasps out "Cocky for a…" slash "Windclan cat." then a blow to his side. "But not good enough to defeat me!" He cockly ends. And with a blow to her side, another two slashes to her belly, she yowls out and retreats.

Meanwhile Squirrelflight is on top of Onestar, slashing his belly, and he's bleeding out. Potentially losing a life to the angry deputy! Cherryfall and Mousewhisker are fighting side to side, in sync with slashes and blows to Gorsetail, Owlpaw and Crowfeather. Toadstep is struggling to get up, and his sister Blossomfall isn't getting up at all! As Toadstep gets up, he's knocked down by Crouchfoot and slashed in his belly, and he goes limp and unconscious.

But Brightheart knocks him down and squirms with him in a fight.

Looking around, everything seems slower, all the fighting, all the bloodshed, all the blood running down the moor. Slightpaw tries to pull a fast one, but it quickly knocked away by Bumblestripe. "Pitiful." He cockily concludes. Onestar, still reeling from just losing a life, calls out an order. "Retreat! This is enough bloodshed for one day! A single Windclan cat lies dead. And Toadstep is unconscious, while Blossomfall is bleeding out. "Fox dung!" Bumblestripe exclaims angerly. Birchfall starts to carry Blossomfall with a rather wounded Cherryfall. Following close behind is Bumblestripe, who sees Toadstep being carried by Spiderleg and Stormfur. Poppyfrost is rather bloodied as well, and also limping.

When they get to camp, Blossomfall is barely conscious, and Bumblestripe, Briarlight, Graystripe, and Millie all go up to her.

Jayfeather already said there's nothing he can do, and so he's trying to fix up Toadstep.

"Don't die on me now Blossomfall! I didn't treat you the best, but I was so concerned with Briarlight!" Millie quickly gushes while crying in her fur.

"You didn't treat me well, but you- you, treated me well enough. You were a fine parent, both-cough- of you were…" she says weakly.

"Briarlight, live everyday likes it your last, you'll find your place.. And Bumblestripe-cough- Looks like the bet's off…" She says weakly, rasps a laugh, and dies.

Graystripe just looks saddened. He's able to deal with it based on his past… He starts whispering softly into Millie's fur. "shhhh, it'll be ok, she lived her life… Focus on your other two kits…. It'll be ok…"

Bumblestripe brushes against Briarlight. And she just nods at him. They both know she'll be happier now in Starclan then she ever was here.

Leafpool annouces that Toadstep is also dead. Daisy and Spiderleg are saddened. Stormfur goes up and brushes against Brook. Tonight Bumblestripe stays vigil for Blossomfall.

Quietly waiting, he stays up and stays up for a while, but he slowly falls asleep, he didn't get much sleep, and the battle was draining. Before Sandstorm and Graystripe take her body to bury, he touches her fur one last time, same with Briarlight, Graystripe and Millie. Millie follows them out, while Briarlight drags herself to the Medicine Den. He follows her, and goes to talk to Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, I think I'm figuring out what the meaning is…" He says quietly. "What would that be now?" He asks inquisitively.

"Well, during the chaos of the battle, at one point I looked around, I-I I.. I saw the blood running from the moor to the lake. It was chaotic, pointless. So much way because Breezepelt goes power hungry… Three more cats are dead, we don't know what happened at Shadowclan, this… It must be stopped…" He says in detail, and ends desperately.

"Soon it'll end, but Breezepelt will need to die before he gets Leader, or else it could go chaotic… The damage he could cause as a leader… It could end the ends.." Jayfeather meows worriedly. "He's driven by rage, he must be stopped. My half brother must be stopped, justice will be served. Starclan will help, they will guide us. Believe in them and you will do the right thing." He ends with a wise saying.

"I will stop him with my last breath if I must. I agree with you, he must be stopped, and he will be stopped. Mark my words Jayfeather, justice will be served, and I know how much you want it." With a swish of his tail, the malice leaves his voice, and he walks out. Another long day has passed, and now Bumblestripe needs sleep, he needs his strength. He groogily walks back to his Nest, and flops down tiredly. Another day, another fight, another death…

He has another nightmare of Dovewing being killed… A lot more of fog, and mystery, just hearing her scream in pain, and crying, and slowly… going silent…

With a jolt, he wakes up, and once again realizes it's all fine. It's a little after dawn, and once again he doesn't have any dawn patrols. So he goes out to hunt for a little fresh kill, he finds a squirrel, and very sloppily, pounces, misses, and chases it down. Jumping as it climbs the tree, he knicks it's tail, and drags it down, then kills it. He brings it back to the camp for he and Dovewing to share. Dovewing's up, giving milk to Graykit and Silverkit. She's very grateful for the Squirrel. She takes a bite, and he bites, etc. "How is being in the Nursery treating you?"

"Well it feels like it's missing something, but I guess it's less of the horrors of war…"

"It's just another day in the World we live in. It's a real shame though… Blossomfall, Toadstep, Thronclaw, etc. None of them needed to die in this pointless war…" He sighs sadly.

"How would you define it as pointless?" She asks cautiously. "Because it's just a power grab in Windclan, Breezepelt wants to be leader…" But Windclan and Shadowclan will follow him… There must be someone in Shadowclan or something…" He's quietly suspious in his talk.

"Well, if there are we'll find them, the Clans will survive…" She says calmly, brushing against his muzzle.

"Let's hope so" he says while stroking her spine. He goes out, and goes on Patrol on the Windclan border. More activity, but they aren't crossing the border, they just seem to be putting down their markers, just like Thunderclan is doing. They cover the entire border than head back for a rather uneventful day.

More gossip, Willowshine walks up Bumblestripe, "I can tell there's something with you and Jayfeather, an omen or whatever." She says quietly and calmly. "If you ever need an extra voice to decide I'm always here, I was also a Medicine Cat." She smirks quickly, then retreats back to the Medicine Den, probably to see Jayfeather. Poppyfrost walks out with Brightheart, gossiping about something. "Hey Poppyfrost, how are your wounds doing? You didn't look to good last night." he asks.

"Alot better, thank you. It's a miracle what a few cobwebs and marigold will do! I wonder who figured this out." She ponders for a second, then returns to talking with Brightheart.

Cloudtail walks by, and so does Birchfall to the Fresh Kill pile. Stretching out, it's starting to turn to dusk, and with that, once again, Bumblestripe starts to head back to his Mossy Nest. A long sleep, as he probably will have Dawn Patrol in the Morning..

At around Moonhigh he wakes up, and heads to the Entrance to talk with those Guarding the camp. They probably wouldn't mind a little company anyway. It's Stormfur and Poppyfrost guarding tonight.

"Aye how's life?" Bumblestripe sarcastically meows to the two. "Long enough." Stormfur smirks back to him. "Probably could be worse, it could be winter." Poppyfrost pipes up. "Eh Winter doesn't affect me really anymore." "Well living in the mountains for a bit of time probably helped." She curtly responds.

"What even happened up there, you.. You seemed so distressed…" He quietly meows to Stormfur, nudging him on. "We'll… The real problem is we don't really know, we came back after going on a night out, and they… They were all gone… All we did was look at one of the Waterfalls, and everyone was just gone.." He says shockingly while being saddened.

"I'm really sorry, it's a pain not knowing where cats you care about are, I felt the same with Whitekit.."

Suddenly something rustles in the bushes. "Who's there?" Poppyfrost firmly shouts.

Stormfur repeats the order. "Who's there?" No answer, but more rustling. suddenly a small patrol of Shadowclan cats pops out and attacks. Dawnpelt, Tigerheart, Crowfrost, and Kinkfur do a quick charge on us. A few slashes, a few blows, and they're retreating in some type of hit and run. Some blood is drawn from Poppyfrost from recent wounds, but nothing major. Berrynose and Spiderleg come running out after hearing the fighting. "What's going on?" Spiderleg demands an answer. "We were attacked for a moment, but they quickly left, as fighting apparently wasn't their main focus. Cloudtail and Squirrelflight come out through the tunnel now. Berrynose informs them, and so Cloudtail and Squirrelflight bring out Stormcloud and Mousewhisker and from then on we are out looking for them.

For a little while we follow their scent, which quickly dissapates, and we just start investigating the forest, there appears to be no activity after a while, and so we return to camp. Three guards are now posted at the entrance. And we soon return to sleep.

I tried to put more emphasis on the Battles and various other things this time, like Small Talk. I really hoped you guys enjoyed, lately I've been just having a ton of ideas and stuff, so I hope you guys are enjoying! Comments and Critism are appreciated, and hope you continue reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello to you guys! Just writing another one of these chapters at 12:30 Am because why not?

Daily reminder that I still don't own the Warriors series so, you know… Trying not to use a dead cat because that'd be weird, but if I do I apologize.

Stretching out groogily, Bumblestripe pads out of his nest at the sun shining in his eyes. It's a bit past dawn and he thinks to himself: "Wow, another dawn patrol I haven't had to do! I must be on a lucky streak.." Out of the corner of his eye he sees his sister, Briarlight dragged herself over to him. With her eyes shining light and a teasingly upbeat voice she teases him "Another Dawn Patrol you haven't had to do, heh, lucky furball! How you doing?"

"Well other than wondering what the point the Shadowclan attack last night was, nothing really." He responds.

"It's probably just a scare tactic or something, no need for it to get out of hand." She flatly says to him. "It'll probably just be something for another day or two, then they'll leave us alone for a bit."

"I wish I could share your optimism, but while the scare attacks may end, the war has no end in sight. Maybe if there was a site that a decisive fight would go down, but nothing like that yet. You also take this not very seriously it seems, why? He wistfully says before sternly turning on her.

"Oh so now you have a problem with being upbeat?" She lashes her tail at him.

"No no, it just seems optimism isn't the correct thing at the moment." He mumbles to her quietly.

Dewnose quietly butts in wisely. "Bumblestripe there's no reason to be sharp over optimism, it keeps morale up, something you in particular seem to be lacking. With all the cats dying, whether it be your sister, or your kit, you need to stay strong." He wistfully finishes.

"While I appreciate the advice, I don't feel it's needed." He says with a lackluster tone.

Briarlight gently presses her nose to his as she speaks. "Don't be so quick to disregard his advice Bumblestripe. For it carries merit, even if you disagree."

"She's right." Graystripe says quickly, looks him in the eyes and walks away.

Squirrelflight walks over to them. "Now that you're little chat is over, how about you do something more useful, such as hunting!" She looks them in the eyes as she sternly speaks.

"Of course." Dewnose speaks as he flickers his tail over in the direction of the tunnel. "After you Bumblestripe." And with that they begin hunting. Taking in the scents around him, he smells nothing. So he continues on a little bit in the direction of the abandoned Twolegplace. Scenting once more, he smells a mouse downwind with the wind blowing at him. He starts to head over to it. He sees it nibbling on a seed next to a tree root. So he slowly starts moving. His tail low and immobile, he prepares to pounce. He puts his energy in his rear paws, and pounces and quickly kills it. With that he scrapes earth over his kill, and proceeds on. A little bit later he's scenting, but before that he hears a thrush nibbling around on the ground. He proceeds to head over it to. The wind is upwind but blowing at him, and so he prepares to pounce, but the thrush suddenly calls out in alarm, and a shadow darts out of the bushes. It's Cherryfall making a jumping attempt to catch the thrush! It must have smelt her scent! She misses her jump and it flys away. "Mouse dung!" She meows to herself.

"Wind changed direction?" He asks her quickly. "Yes, I probably should have been ready for that." She says disappointed. "Or maybe you should have just pounced a little sooner. You would have had it if you hadn't waited so long." He says. With that she her eyes light up. "You really think so?" He nods to her as she flicks her tail on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll catch your next prey." He says while smiling at her. And a few moments later they break away into seperate directions.

He scents another mouse scurrying around, and he heads after it. As he prepares to pounce the wind changes direction and the mouse is alerted to his presence. But it's too late as the mouse is already dead in his jaws. With a satisfied smile he returns to his other kill, retrieves it and returns to camp for some fresh kill.

As he puts his kill on the pile, he takes a mouse and Dovewing walks up, "Willing to share the mouse?" She politely asks with a pleading look in her eyes. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" He asks a little taken aback. "Well, you have been working very hard lately." She responds with an admiring look. "That doesn't mean I'll treat you differently Dovewing! I still love you and I will continue to love you." He responds happily.

"Glad to know you two are still doing well." Ivypool walks up and teasingly says. "Ivypool when are you going to get a mate?" Dovewing asks her politely. "Probably after you go to Starclan." She responds somewhat sarcastically somewhat teasingly. "Well isn't that an odd thing to say, so there's no cat that you're smitten with?" Bumblestripe asks her jokingly. "Well no, there really isn't." She responds dryly. "If I'm going to take a mate, I'll take one in my own time, and I'll know who it is." She responds with a passionate and fiery look in her eye. "At least you're open to the idea." Dovewing teasingly says to her.

"Do you have a problem with her not taking one? Is that really a bad thing?" Bumblestripe inquisitively asks Dovewing. "Yes, is there one I'm not aware of?" Ivypool adds on while irrate.

"No no no, I just think you'd be missing out on something." Dovewing nervously chuckles to her sister. "If I want to be apart of that I can. Otherwise you will not influence me. Understand?" Ivypool sternly but angerly says. "Y-yes."

About then Cherryfall walks by. Bumblestripe meows to her "You catch one?" She grins as she nods to him. "Told you you would." He says with a smile, and then turns back to Dovewing and Ivypool who are squabbling over something else. Waiting patiently for him to get an opening, he finally gets one. "How's the nursery going." He asks her.

"Well with Willowshine and Cinderheart in it with the kits, it's cramped and chaotic. But they're good mothers, they manage. I manage as well, and some of the conversations we have are unforgettable." She smiles as she thinks of one of them. "You make a great mother as well." Bumblestripe says happily as he licks her behind the ear. Dovewing merely purrs in response to him.

"Well since you two seem to be doing well, and I have nothing more, I'll be on my way. See you later." Ivypool says as she pads away.

Without missing a beat "How are Graykit and Silverkit holding up?" "Well they've been fine with the news about Whitekit, a tad saddened. But they didn't really like him, he was shy yet agressive. I guess I should teach them a little more about respect but it's fine I guess. And the two play well with each other and the other kits. Graykit plays constantly with Jaykit and Softkit, and Silverkit hangs around with them too." She says in a long breath, disappointed yet then more gentle and upbeat.

"Well as long as they're doing well. How are they doing to the world around them." He asks quietly, almost in a mumble.

"Well I can only keep so much of the world hidden." She says quietly. "And they also hear some of the nursery gossip, and if that wasn't enough they're able to see the dank condition of some of the cats. But they're strong, they'll understand and adapt." She continues sadly but brightens up.

"Good. I'm going to go on a walk, willing to go?" He gently offers her an invatation. "Gladly, I'll enjoy some more time with you." Padding out the tunnel side by side, they quickly come across Jayfeather and Willowshine sitting together. "Didn't expect to find you out here." Bumblestripe says somewhat sarcastically. "It feels beautiful out, and I really should spend time with my mate, just as you are with yours." Jayfeather says sharply, but quite polite for his normal tone.

As he licks Willowshine on the cheek, Dovewing pipes up "Heh. I still wouldn't picture you as a gentle and polite cat." She says gently teasing him. "I'll never be as perfect as you Dovewing, but that doesn't mean I can't be more polite." He says while rolling his eyes. "How are the kits doing, Willowshine?" Bumblestripe respectfully asks. While her green eyes flash him a look of gratitude, she meows back to him. "Fine, they all get along for the most part except Mosskit, but she's merely shy. It'll blow over."

"Well that's good to know. Good luck with them, I'm sure all of the kits will be great Warriors." He says with a smile. And with the grin, he meows to Dovewing. "But ours will be the best." Then he flicks his tail for her to follow him. Which she does, and while walking they brush fur. They're near the Shadowclan border when they hear yowling. And so he looks at her with fear in her eyes, and they both know what they must do. Rushing into the battle with a yowl, he sees Millie being double teamed by Tigerheart and Dawnpelt. And so he rushes in and smashes into Dawnpelt. Slash, slash, block, slash, slash. He starts to beat her back, when Tigerheart knocks Millie away and slashes him across the belly, he yowls in rage. Looking into Tigerheart's eyes, he sees a rage, and he knows that he'll probably try to kill him. He dodges a slash, then dodges one from Dawnpelt. He jumps over one but it knocked down from a blow by Tigerheart. Graystripe barrels into Dawnpelt in the corner of his eye, and he quickly springs up to deal with Tigerheart. Graystripe is keeping Dawnpelt back, so it's just him and Tigerheart. He sends him back with a blow, but it knocked back from one of Tigerheart's. Tigerheart tries a slash at his face, but he misses, and Bumblestripe pushes on his paw as he misses, knocking him on his side. Bumblestripe does a slash to his revealed belly and then to his face as he's getting up. Dovewing then pads up next to him, and Tigerheart realizes he cannot win. With a look of remorse, he flees.

Dovewing is tad bloodied, but otherwise all right. So he goes to Graystripe who's fighting Dawnpelt and Stoatfur. Dawnpelt is holding strong but Stoatfur is wavering and bloodied. So he focuses on slashing Stoatfur. He does it once or twice, and she lands a weak blow to his head. But he slashes her belly, and she falls over. And she just doesn't get up. So he goes to deal with Dawnpelt. He gives a slash across her nose while Graystripe slashes her leg. And as that happens, Birchfall comes up with a slash, and she too realizes she cannot win. And she flees. And the last two cats fighting are Pinenose and Brooke. But while Pinenose is winning the others slowly walk over and she looks around, outnumbered, and in disdain, she flees from the battle. Thunderclan has won this battle, and the only cat lying dead is Stoatfur.

And with that the patrol starts to quietly walk home. Brooke is wounded a bit so Birchfall pads by her side.

As they walk into camp, Jayfeather is back at the Medicine den, and flickers his tail over to Willowshine for her to help him. And with that she pads across the clearing. They first check Brooke, who's mostly fine but they wrap her up in a few cobwebs and give her some marigold. Then they check Dovewing, who's basically untouched. And then they check Bumblestripe. He's bleeding a little bit from his belly still, and so Willowshine puts some cobwebs on, then some marigold to help prevent the infection. Willowshine also gives him a few poppy seeds with the words. "Sleep, rest for a day, then you can go back to Warriors duties." He simply nods as he walks to his nest, tired. He sleeps. And sleeps. And sleeps. Until the next morning.

It's a little bit past dawn. He's supposed to rest this day, but he's impatient. And so he goes out anyway, just to catch a mouse and then he'll rest a bit. He goes out through the tunnel, flicks his tail towards Brightheart and Cloudtail and goes out. He scents a vole, so he proceeds to go over to it. It's upwind, but the wind isn't blowing towards him, and it scents him, and tries to flee, but he pounces, and with a bit of an ache, he kills it. He proceeds to happily bring his prey back to camp. He walks through the tunnel, and decides to rest for a little while.

He wakes up a little past sunhigh, he goes to get something to eat. And so he goes to the Fresh Kill pile. He grabs a mouse off of it and eats it near the sunning rocks. Where, he goes and rests for a little while longer. It's almost dusk and so he goes and asks to have Night Patrol, he's not tired and so he needs something to do. Squirrelflight lets him on, along with Mousewhisker and Lionblaze. They stay quiet for a little bit. Then Bumblestripe walks over to Lionblaze and meows to him. "So how are the kits doing?"

"They're doing well, how about yours?" He responds quickly and uninterested.

"Same with mine."

A little bit more waiting and patrolling the outside. He finds Cloudtail trying to sneak out. So he calls to him "Cloudtail there's no need for you to sneak out you silly furball, you just need to go through the tunnel." He calls back to him "The memories of sneaking out of camp are just too good to pass up on sometimes, maybe one day you'll feel the same." And with that he pads away. A rustle her, a rustle there. Lionblaze catches them a mouse to share, and they do.

"Erm, well Mousewhisker, how have you been lately? Bumblestripe awkwardly asks. "Better than I have been doing, it's starting to finally blow over. It'll never be fully gone, but maybe I can accept the fact soon." He says quietly but with a determination in his voice. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure it'll pass." Lionblaze calmly says to him.

And soon they go back to a rather boring, but warm night. As the sun rises, he pads back into camp and hears Jayfeather talking to Molewhisker about that tonight is the Half Moon. And that he and Willowshine will be going to the Moonpool. And after that he pads into his nest for some sleep. He hears a yowling sound as Cinderheart is in disarray. Hollykit and Silverkit are missing! He hears Cloudtail groan "Not again! Why do they keep doing this…" The ominous omen flashes in his head. "If peace is not found, blood will tint the lake, and all may be lost."

Well I think I did a bit better with the battle scene, hope you like and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Hope you guys enjoy the final chapter of this story! Yes it's been a long a perilous journey, but finally, finally, things will end.

Nope, I still don't own the series. Dimrain47 R.E.M 3 is also a badass song for this chapter for what it's worth. You should go take a listen during the chapter, it'll electrify things just a bit :3 Because boy oh boy, this is an electrifying chapter to say the least.

Bumblestripe quickly pads over to a once again devastated Dovewing, and makes a promise "We will find them this time. Mark my words." He whispers to her with malice in his voice. The clan is in disarray, the yowling of anger and shock. Squirrelflight starts ordering patrols out to find them. "Brightheart, Whitewing, Cloudtail, Lionblaze, go search the Shadowclan Border. Mousewhisker, Bumblestripe, Cherryfall, Stormfur, you go to the Windclan border! "Spiderleg, Ivypool, Sandstorm, Graystripe, check by the lake and the Great Oak. Brackenfur and I will try to follow the scent." The clan yowls out in support.

Going straight to the Windclan border, they walk along it, sniffing the trees and bushes, a Windclan patrol comes near. "Windclan patrol, Stormfur bobs his head in the direction." "Well should we fight them?" Cherryfall asks quietly. "They might know where the kits are." Mousewhisker inputs to the conversation, while looking at Bumblestripe. "Then I think we should." Bumblestripe says to them. They merely nod in agreement, and jump the stream into Windclan territory. The patrol walks up, fur bristled. "Get off our territory. Now." Emberfoot angerly calls to them. "Not until you tell us where the kits are!" Bumblestripe fires back.

"What kits?" Furzepelt calls.

Suddenly a cat charges them. It's a slightly plump Larkwing. She's charging at Mousewhisker, and in toe, follows Leaftail, who is also a little plump. Mousewhisker reacts but very late, and is knocked down hard by her. And then Furzepelt and Emberfoot attack. Bumblestripe goes for Leaftail, knocking her away, and slashes her. She slashes back, and cuts one of his ears, but he goes for her back leg, and it catches her off guard while she gets unbalanced. Suddenly Rosepetal smashes her away, and she flees. "Didn't expect to find you here." Bumblestripe thoughtfully says to her. "Wouldn't want to miss it. I'll wound one of them the way they wounded Molewhisker." As he slashes at Emberfoot in toe with her, he asks. "How's he doing anyway." "Much- Better." She says while meanwhile slashing at him. He distracts him, and she knocks him off his paws from his side. He bites down on his shoulder, and slashes him, and he flees. Suddenly a cat knocks him off his paws. It's Larkwing, by the look of it, she's quite bloodied, but very spiteful and full of rage. "Heh. I probably know why.." Bumblestripe snickers to himself, but gets a slash across the muzzle in response for not paying attention. Bumblestripe barrels at her, and she dodges him, but she can't dodge Rosepetal who does the same. After a slash to her side, they pin her down. "Where. Are. The. Kits." He says with a ton of malice in his voice. "I don't know… We haven't heard anything about these kits. But we haven't seen Breezepelt all day…" She says fearfully into his eyes. He lets her go, and she quickly limps away. They lick there wounds, and see Mousewhisker dying. on the ground a little bit away. As he walks up to him, Mousewhisker flicks his tail softly to bring him over. He rasps very quietly "We also raped Leaftail, but-but she didn't seem to have the same… ra-rage.." And after a few coughs he's dead.

"It's amazing how much rage that Larkwing had, she killed both Thornclaw and Mousewhisker…" Stormfur agrees. "Indeed. I guess in a way they both got what was coming for them. Shame it ended that way."

"So no information?" He hopefully asks. "None other than Breezepelt probably took the kits." he responds. Stormfur moans in irritation. "So we've basically got nothing…"

They bring Mousewhisker's body across the stream, and bury him near the stream under a bush. They continue hopelessly walking, searching. Soon they return to a depressing sight at the camp. All the cats look disappointed. Bumblestripe goes to rest with Dovewing, and they fall asleep after a few tears.

t's a little bit before moon high, and Willowshine comes barreling into the nursery with Jayfeather not far behind. "They're at the Moonpool!" She says upbeatly. With that Bumblestripe and Dovewing snap up, and Cinderheart gets up right behind them. He goes to the Warriors Den and gets Ivypool, Lionblaze, and Rosepetal, and they head up the trail to the Moonpool. "If Breezepelt is there I'm going to kill him." Lionblaze says with a malevolence to his voice. "I wouldn't mind that either." Jayfeather agrees. "I don't think any of us would mind that at this point, after everything he has done." Cinderheart thoughtfully says. "How much do you think he'll fight us, I mean look at these odds." Rosepetal says. "Knowing Breezepelt, he'll probably fight to the death just to get his point across." Lionblaze quietly responds back to her. "But of course you never know.. He may want to live to get those nine lives. Oh my will that be fun, having to kill him nine times. I guess everyone will get a turn to kill him then." He sarcastically ends. "Well I wouldn't mind killing him twice, dunno about you others." Rosepetal says. "Oh I would also gladly do that. His smug look and attitude are more than worth doing that. And it'd be nice to teach him pain for once." Ivypool adds on.

"Here we are.." Willowshine says as they peek over the rocks. "Oh my, it was only him there… Oh my oh my…" She says shocked as now, Rowanstar, Onestar, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, and Breezepelt are all there. "Heh. Glad we didn't get seen beforehand." Jayfeather irritatedly pipes up. The moon rises and is almost right overhead of the moonpool, which is shining as bright as ever.

"Well, only thing we can do is confront them." Bumblestripe inputs to the group, and they agree. "Give us the kits back. Now." Ivypool's voice booms up in the dip of the land. "Oh the group of heros is here to stop us!" Breezepelt sneers. "Well good luck with that, because it isn't going to happen." "Onestar, Rowanstar, all of you… Do you really want this?" Jayfeather pipes up. "Even through with everything Breezepelt has done, killing your kit and your deputy just to be the Deputy?" Onestar coldly says as he looks into Jayfeather's sightless eyes. "Yes. We knew that it happened."

"What?!" They all cry out in unison. Even Breezepelt looks a little shocked, apparently he thought he was controlling this all along. Stupid furball, getting what he deserves, he isn't as cunning as he thought… But apparently it's been Onestar controlling it behind Breezepelt's back. Makes sense.

"We're leaders, you think these things simply go unnoticed? How ignorant do you think we are? We're supposed to keep track of the clan, which we do. I've known about it since I followed them out of the camp when he killed them. I needed an excuse to blame Thunderclan, more territory is good. And you always treat us like we are weak. Well we aren't so weak anymore! Look at us, we can fight you off!"

"You fool!" Dovewing spits out before Jayfeather cuts her off. "If you had any sense you would know that we've never taken advantage of you, we never felt you were weaker. If you think that helping you is us thinking you are weak, you are a fool and you more than deserve to die this day. He spits out violently.

"There are two sides to everything." He calmly speaks out. "And in this case, yours is wrong." Jayfeather meets his stare.

Just then Breezepelt gets mad and snaps. "Ok now, since I am in control, let's listen here, nothing is stopping me from killing this kit! What's her name, Hollykit was it? And at the same time, what stops Tigerheart over there from killing Silverkit? Nothing, but my command. See this little game we're playing now?" He sneers and grins and acts all cockily to them.

"Now, why shouldn't I kill this kit?" He asks waiting for an answer. "Because they're not apart of this, just because you had daddy issues doesn't mean you should take it out on our kits." Lionblaze growls.

"Hahaha! I like you alot Lionblaze, so I won't kill your kit, not yet." He says in his arrogant tone. Suddenly his voice turns to ice, and he gives Tigerheart a command. "Kill Silverkit." A squel from her as she's dropped on the ground, and immediately after, the sound of claws digging into her neck. "NO!" Dovewing yowls as she charges Tigerheart, as if to sound a signal, they charge. Dovewing lands a blow on Tigerheart's head but as quickly as that, he swiftly lands his claws deep in her neck, and just like that, with a swift kick, knocks her into the moonpool. Leaving her with a shocked expression, and the blood slowly bleeding out of her neck. It quickly turns a blood red as he stares in shock. Ivypool charges in and attacks him, and in tune, so does Bumblestripe, with a renewed rage over the loss of another one of his family, this time, his mate, Dovewing. Knocking him back, landing a kick to his face, and then a slash to his belly, Tigerheart yowls in rage and kicks Ivypool aside. Leaving it just to him. He avoids a slash to his neck, but takes one to the leg, and then to the face. Bleeding, but not really wounded, he slashes him back in the face, knocks his legs out from under him, and slashes his belly repeatedly. As Tigerheart struggles to give up, he kicks out his paws and takes the wind out of Bumblestripe before pouncing on him. Dodging a bite near his neck, he claws Tigerheart in the neck, and watches his eyes glaze up. He falls off him with a look of shock, and dies. Ivypool looks somewhat impressed, but still saddened over Dovewing. Lionblaze is fighting with Onestar, Ivypool goes over to help. Cinderheart is fighting against Rowanstar, who's looking very weak. Suddenly Graystripe comes out of the darkness and attacks Dawnpelt. Who yowls in surprise at the sudden attacker. As they roll around a little bit, he goes to help Cinderheart. They work together to knock him down, and then slash at him. Cinderheart gives him a bite to the neck and kills him. He has another few lives left, but how many is unknown. He goes to leave her and then works on Onestar with Lionblaze and Ivypool. Onestar is viciously fighting Ivypool, but he kicks her away and down the hill she falls. Lionblaze is now dealing with Breezepelt, so it's him once again. He claws at him, and Onestar claws back, but he's sluggish and bloodied. After a blow to Onestar's head he tries to go around, but Onestar bites on his leg, then smashes it. Seriously hurting him. As he cries out in pain, Graystripe crashes into Onestar before he can kill, with a slash to his belly, Onestar is even more sluggish, but before Graystripe can make the kill, Onestar rolls over and smushes Graystripe, and then kills him in front of a shocked Bumblestripe. As Onestar moves over to him, Jayfeather and Willowshine rush over, and together they sluggishly attack Onestar. Jayfeather slashes at his belly, but is blind and cannot see to dodge, and is knocked away. Willowshine on the other hand, she slashes at his belly, and then at his side, before quickly shifting over to his other side. Onestar cannot outmanovre her and it subject to the pain, before finally collapsing to his wounds. Slowly bleeding out and going limp, finally, and after a little bit of huffing and puffing, he dies. Willowshine comes over to look at his leg. And Rowanstar is killed once more by Cinderheart, but as that happens, to demoralize them even more, he slashes and kills Hollykit. Breezepelt yowls out in an insane fashion, while Cinderheart is enraged and in a shock, but Lionblaze is just in a rage from his half brother, and he's licking his jaws for the chance to finally kill him. It's him and Dawnpelt against a slowly encroaching Cinderheart and Rosepetal. He walks back with a crazy grin on his face, but they're walking towards a cliff! He takes a whack at Rosepetal, but Cinderheart gives one back. Lionblaze starts to encroach once more. Dawnpelt knocks Cinderheart back, but suddenly, out of nowhere, Crowfeathers yowls out! "ENOUGH! You will not cause anymore harm! All you have done is bring pain and evil, and I'm sick of it! It ends here Breezepelt!" And with that he charges at Breezepelt, who yelps in shock, he tries to dodge, but can't fully dodge and both of them go over the cliff. A wailing sound as they go down, which is sharply interuptted. The snap of bones at the bottom is chilling as Dawnpelt is the last one left. She looks back with a pained look in her eyes, but that quickly changes to one of energy and life, and a determination. "I'll fight you all to the end." She says with a curt yet sharp look. "My cause is over, but I'll do as much damage to the clans as I can." "Why?" Ivypool desperately asks her. "Because this memory shall not die. I will go down in history as infamy, but I'll go down in History nonetheless." Jayfeather snorts in the background. "Ha! I already had you going down as accusing me of drowning Flametail when I was clearly trying to save him, but you know. I guess you simply weren't satisfied with that? Now going down fighting for a hopeless and awful cause is the way? If you say so, but let me just say, you deserve death, and nobody will mourn you over what has happened. Now, please kill her." "Gladly." Lionblaze finishes.

And with that Cinderheart, Rosepetal and Lionblaze start sending blows, Cinderheart and Rosepetal slash, and Lionblaze gets impatient and attacks her, he is sluggish and he's knocked over, and Dawnpelt repeatedly slashes his belly and he starts to really bleed. But Cinderpelt knocks away Dawnpelt, and drives her closer and closer to the cliff. A blow to her, a blow to knock her back. "One day, someone will go as power crazy as we did, and they too will me remembered as Martyrs." "Martyrs? How are you martyrs, you go power hungry and you expect to be martyrs? Are you foolish or just mouse-brained? You will never be martyrs." Willowshine angerly inputs to her. With a sudden determination, and a blow to Rosepetal to knock her out of the fight. Meanwhile she now turns to focus on Cinderheart, who's closing fast. She gives a scratch across her nose, but she's weak, and running out of energy, and is still in a hopeless fight. She bites at Cinderheart's paw, misses, and Cinderheart counters her with a slash to her leg, and she rears back in pain, and falls over the cliff. "It was worth itttttttt." And once again the chilling sound of bone cracking is heard. Then silence. More silence as the moon shines bright. The silence is broken by the calm breeze of wind that blows over the moor, and makes the grass blow with it.

The realization soon hits. Dovewing, Graystripe, Silverkit, and Hollykit are all dead, Ivypool is wounded badly, and Lionblaze is dying as they speak. The Moonpool is tinted red from Dovewing's body, and close by lie Tigerheart, an absurdly bloodied Onestar, who tried to prove to Thunderclan that Windclan wasn't weak and failed. A bloodied Rowanstar who's trickling down the hill, who tried to land grab from Thunderclan. At the bottom of the cliff lie Crowfeather, who sacrificied himself to end the madness that he created, Breezepelt, who started all of this by raping his mate, killing her, killing the Deputy Ashfoot. All which Onestar knew about and supported... And finallyDawnpelt, who was seemingly a power crazy follower, who simply wanted to be remembered, whether it was good or bad, and she sure accomplished that.. But for infamy.

Lionblaze is dying as they speak. And so Cinderheart and Jayfeather rush to get him back to camp, as they walk by he mumbles to Jayfeather "You've been a great brother, live your… your.. life now, and be proud, I walk the stars now. Good luck my brother…" Jayfeather is desperately meowing to him "You're not dead yet, and as long as you're alive I'll try to keep you alive. Ivypool follows at a limp's pace behind them. The others try to slowly bring him down. Rosepetal and Willowshine walk side by side to his pained self, and they eventually make it down. At the camp they're greeted like heros. And the news spreads like wildfire through the clans. The war is over, the truth has come out, and cats can stop dying. Lionblaze died on the journey down, and Cinderheart is deeply saddened. After they're done caring for him, Willowshine goes to feed her kits, and also Graykit, who's mother Dovewing, Bumblestripe's mate, is dead. There is a clanwide mourning for the losses, and peace soon returns. Leafpool come up to him and tries to heal him some more. Meanwhile Briarlight drags herself up to him and murmurs "You did good brother, I'm sorry for your loss." He rasps back to her "You lost Graystripe too, also, go comfort Millie, I'm sure she'll be alright eventually but, for now… I'll be fine." He assures her. But meanwhile the clan celebrates, he did his job. He did it well, they saved the clans, at a high price. He lost two of his kits, one of his sisters, his mate, his father. But, he saved the clans, and still had a kit to look forward to, and a future. And he'd make the best of it.

As the sun sets and the moon begins to rise, Bramblestar calls the clan out for a mourning.

"Today we lost several good cats. One went with his mind cleared, Mousewhisker. One went going for revenge for her kits, Dovewing. Another went trying to end it all, before a father took it upon himself to end it. Lionblaze and Crowfeather. A father who was just trying to protect his kit, he did, but he died in the process, Graystripe. An elder who was forced out of retirement to help the clan, dies in a border clash with Shadowclan but took Kinkfur with her, Sandstorm. And finally, two kits, who didn't get to live their lives, Silverkit and Hollykit. As he says Lionblaze's name, he flashes a look of sorrow at Cinderheart, who gives him one back. "Tonight we mourn them. They did great deeds to bring us peace, and we also respect the living cats. Willowshine, Jayfeather, Bumblestripe, Cinderheart, Rosepetal, and Ivypool, come up here."

Jayfeather and Willowshine walk up, Cinderheart slowly pads up, Rosepetal limps over with Ivypool, and Bumblestripe drags himself over. "These six cats saved the clans, along with the other ones who died trying. Give them a chant." Bramblestar's voice booms. "Willowshine, Jayfeather, Bumblestripe, Cinderheart, Rosepetal, Ivypool, Lionblaze, Crowfeather, Mousewhisker, Dovewing, Sandstorm, Graystripe! "The clan yowls out. Jayfeather timidly nods, Willowshine gratefully nods. Cinderheart blushes, Rosepetal flicks her tail at Molewhisker, Ivypool flashes a look at Bumblestripe, and Bumblestripe just looks at the cats below.

Mumbling to himself as the crowd cheers on "Oh Dovewing, I love you. We won this war together, at such a high cost, but we prevailed. I will miss you, but I will see you again in Starclan, but let's both hope that's a long time coming."

Ivypool over hears his mumble and quietly whispers. "Don't worry, she'll understand. Now you just need to live your own life. I'll miss her too, but it's what she'd want. We will prosper. We will survive, and she will forever be in our memory. Bumblestripe grins at her, and nods.

And once aagain. "Graystripe, I'll miss you too. I'll try to care for Millie and Briarlight as best as I can."

He sees Briarlight cheering his name the loudest, and she smiles at him despite all the loss.

He spends the night trying to stay up, but is so weak after the battle that he simply can't. He wakes up as dawn breaks and walks with Purdy, Bramblestar, and Brackenfur. And he puts his nose to Dovewing's fur one last time, and same with Graystripe who follows not far behind. Then they are buried. And with a few tears falling, he heads back to an upbeat camp, and goes by the sunning rocks. He lays down, and he feels the sun rays on his back as bright as ever, and he relishes in that fact. He watches Graykit playing with Mosskit, Jaykit, Softkit, and Fernkit, and watches Sorrelkit and Duskkit play not too far away. And with a yawn, he drifts into a gentle sleep. And in a dream, Firestar walks up to him, and simply tells him "Good job Bumblestripe, you don't truely know what you did. But remember, Starclan will be forever grateful for all you have done this past moon."

Two moons had passed, Molewhisker and him had recovered from their injuries, and today was to be like any other patrol. But Ivypool was different today, she seemed… Interested in him.

Sure, they'd been talking alot lately, alot more than they did before Dovewing died, but now they talked all the time. And she seemed to really like him. But she didn't expect him to think of being interested in her, I mean, her sister had been his mate! But in truth, he did kind of have a crush on her. Maybe it was out of just desperation to have a mate? Nah. That's not him… Right?.. No. He was falling for her. And he was going to make a move on her, and it would be tonight, just as he had done for Dovewing. The Half Moon was rising, and he figured tonight would be the night.

So tonight he asked her to go on a walk. "Hey Ivypool, wanna go on a walk tonight?" "Sure!"

And so that would explain why he's taking her to his spot under the jasmine, the spot… The spot he shared with Dovewing all that time ago. But he would move on. He flicked his tail to have her follow him through the bushes, and it was probably one of the last nights that it'd look beautiful, at least until the next Greenleaf. "Well, we're here. This is probably the prettiest spot in the forest, and I wish to share it with you." Ivypool's out of words. She's shocked "Bumblestripe… It's beautiful!" "There's another reason I brought you out here though as well." He said as his pelt got hot. "Would you be my mate?" One word, and a smile from Ivypool. "Yes."

Pacing outside the nursery door, Bumblestripe is waiting for news about his mate's kitting.

"Congrats Bumblestripe, you have a tom and a beautiful she cat!" Jayfeather spoke to him, and nudging him quietly he whispers "You chose well, and i'm glad that things could finally work out." And with that, he walked up to an exhausted Ivypool. "Kitting took a lot of energy eh. More than the Dark Forest training sessions?" He teases her gently. "Y-es" she pants back to him. Letting her rest a moment, before asking her. "What should we name them?" "Well the gray she cat that looks like you, how about Mistkit?" She responds to him joyfully. "I like it. How about for the tom that looks like you, Smokekit?" "If you like it, I'll like it." He says licking her cheek. "I love you Ivypool." "I love you Bumblestripe." Willowshine and Cinderheart just looked on.

And things in the end worked out, Graykit understood what happened, and he would eventually be happy for them. Rosepetal and Molewhisker would later have a kit together, Foxkit, and Larkwing would be the new Deputy of Windclan despite being a nursing queen. Tawnypelt would go on to lead Shadowclan, and Harespring would go on to lead Windclan. Windclan would be shaken for many moons, but they'd be less arrogant and scared of the other clans trying to take them over. And Shadowclan, well, they're Shadowclan, as arrogant as the Romulans from Star Trek. But they'd improve from Rowanstar, because that was pretty low to try to take power and land. And ironically, both of Tigerstar's kits would be in power, but neither of them try to take over the clans. Funny how life works out in the end, isn't it?

Cinderheart's kits: Fernkit M, Hollykit, Sorrelkit F.

Willowshine's: Jaykit M, Softkit, Mosskit, Duskkit F.

Dovewing's: Graykit, Whitekit M,Silverkit F

Breezepelt's: Duskkit F, Shadekit M.

Ivypool's: Smokekit M, Mistkit F.

Rosepetal's: Foxkit M.

Deaths: Thornclaw, Nightcloud, Toadstep, Whitekit, Blossomfall, Crouchfoot, Ashfoot, Heatherpelt, Seedpaw, Mousewhisker, Silverkit, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Onestar, Rowanstar, Breezepelt, Dovewing, Crowfeather, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Hollykit, Kinkfur, a few unknown Riverclan cats, a few unknown Shadowclan cats.


End file.
